Falling For a Goddess Revamp
by Superblade
Summary: After Annabeth left Percy, he ran from camp where monsters attack him everyday. After befriending another daughter of Zeus and escaping the gods, Percy had to deal with everything the gods have in store for him. He met unlikely allies during his journey. When Artemis found out Percy is waging war on Olympus, what would she do? This is a Revamp of Aix98's awesome story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

After the war with the giants and turning down godhood twice, Percy thought things would be peaceful for a change. Maybe he would get a nice and relaxful vacation with Annabeth and joke around with his friends. Maybe the gods would be nice and wouldn't ruin their lives _again_.

But no, naturally, Percy's luck wouldn't hold.

After the war, a lot of things had been weird. Monsters were getting restless and kept attacking any demigods on sight. Percy didn't know why, but they had been on a rampage. Half-bloods were barely making it to camp alive. Usually, they were alone because the satyr that found them was killed.

As for Percy and Annabeth, it didn't work out. He doesn't know how or when he made a mistake, but it didn't work out. Annabeth told him that she was going away for a very long time with someone else, but she wouldn't tell him where she was going and with whom.

All Percy knew was: she was dumping him for another guy that offered for her to travel with him to someplace very far away.

During the first week of the break up, Percy destroyed his cabin and flooded almost half of Long Island. Chiron managed to calm him down, but Percy ended up running out of camp.

Percy was devastated, heartbroken, sad, and disappointed. Annabeth was the only girl he wanted to spend his whole life with. Percy's fatal flaw was personal loyalty; he would give his life for the ones he cared about. When Annabeth left him, well, his life didn't seem all that important anymore.

After Percy had run away from camp, monsters would stop at nothing to kill him. His demigod scent was stronger than any demigod alive. The first day he left, he had been attacked by a group of _dracaenae_. The next day, a hell hound found him. During the battle, the hell hound managed to claw his cheek before he managed to kill it. The hell hound reminded him of Mrs. O'Leary, making him slightly guilty.

Today marks the fifth day of him leaving camp. He was in the forest, lost and alone. He didn't get any sleep the night before. In fact, he hadn't slept ever since he left camp, having to keep on guard.

His shirt was tattered and torn from all the monster attacks. His jeans looked like they'd been attacked by a small army of rabid squirrels. The only thing he had for defense was Riptide, his celestial bronze sword.

He also hadn't eaten since the day he left camp. He had had water, of course, but he had never paid too much attention to the wilderness survival classes at camp.

He was searching for food around the forest with Riptide uncapped, just in case he had to fight. He heard a twig snap behind him. Percy turned around so fast that he almost stabbed the girl.

The girl looked about a year younger than he. She was wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans, but her shirt was dirty. Her face was full of cuts, and they looked new. She had blue eyes, which reminded him of Thalia. The girl looked scared at the sight of Riptide. She stepped back and whimpered.

"Who are you?" Percy asked sternly but soothingly. Percy sensed that the girl was a demigod. The girl tried to speak, but she was too afraid of his sword. She burst into tears. Percy capped Riptide and stepped closer to her.

"It's okay," Percy said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl looked at him. Her eyes were teary and the cuts on her face were more than Percy had realized at first. Percy gently swept the one strand of ginger hair behind her ear, revealing a scar that seemed larger and deeper than the rest.

"I'm sorry,' the girl said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I'll leave now." The girl was trembling. When she turned away, Percy grabbed her arm.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

The girl looked up at Percy and studied him cautiously. "Alia, Alia Moonlight."

"You have a beautiful name," Percy added with a smile. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. I ran away from my adoptive family a few days ago, when I saw you. You were fighting a monster, and I thought you would be able to protect me. That's why I followed you." Alia admitted. Percy raised an eyebrow. He guessed that Alia must've already known about Greek gods and monsters.

"Why didn't you ask for my help?" Percy asked.

"I was scared. I was afraid that you might be a monster."

"I'm not a monster, I can guarantee that. I'm a half-blood, a son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"I'm a half-blood too, a daughter of Hestia."

Percy's mind froze. "Wait, I thought Hestia was a maiden goddess?"

Alia managed to smile a bit. "Hestia is my patron and claimed me as her daughter. My actual father, Zeus, doesn't know about me."

Percy frowned. Zeus had another child?

"Zeus met my mother and fell in love. When Zeus left, he thought that my mother wasn't pregnant, but he was wrong. My mother died from giving birth to me and I was adopted a few years later. I met Hestia a few years back and she blessed me with her powers."

Percy nodded. He couldn't say that he liked Zeus, but Zeus didn't like him either.

"Let's go to my camp, we can sit down there." Percy said. Alia nodded and followed Percy to his camp.

When they arrived, Percy dipped himself in water and he felt rejuvenated. Alia stared at him in awe. Percy just grinned.

"One of the great things on being a son of Poseidon, water is your best friend." Percy explained. "Come on, take a dip."

Alia shook her head. "Hestia's symbol of power is fire. Fire is the opposite of water. I don't know what will happen, but I don't want to find out."

Percy just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Percy got out of the water after cleaning himself as much as possible. Alia just stood there while staring at him. The moon was already showing and it was night time.

"We need to build a fire." Percy said. Alia just nodded. She looked at the fire pit where Percy used to build fires. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Suddenly, she shot open her eyes before shooting a ball of fire from her hand. Percy yelped in shock, his voice sounding higher than usual.

As simple as that, they had fire.

"Nice," Percy grinned. They both sat down and built up the fire. At that point, Percy's stomach started rumbling.

"I wish we have some food," Percy said wistfully. Alia just clapped her hand and two plates of sandwiches and two large glasses of orange juice appeared. Percy stared at Alia at awe, but Alia looked tired and weak. She almost fell to the ground before Percy managed to catch her.

"It takes a lot of energy," Alia yawned. "to summon food."

"I can tell… How did you do that?" Percy asked. Alia managed a tired smile.

"Hestia's gift. I can summon home cooked meals. You can eat some if you want to." Alia said. She drank the orange juice and her eyes opened a bit wider.

"Nice," Percy grinned. He and Alia started digging into the food and before they knew it, their plates and drinks were finished. Alia clapped her hands and the plates and cups disappeared. She looked drowsy.

"Get some rest. That kind of magic takes a lot of your energy." Percy said. Alia nodded while rubbing her eyes. Alia fell asleep on the ground. Percy shook his head and smiled a small smile. He carried Alia into his tent. She let Alia lay down his makeshift bed and tucked her in.

Percy got out of the tent and stood watch. That was the first time he had eaten in five days. He was glad that he met Alia. She seemed like a nice girl. Percy meant it when he said he would look after the girl and wouldn't let anyone harm her. Percy would've died if he hadn't met her. He was grateful towards her, even if she is the daughter of Zeus.

He stood watch for the next few hours. The night was eerily quiet. The moon shone brightly and there wasn't any noise, literally. Usually, Percy could even hear the bug noises. Now, he could only hear the crackle of the fire and a low growl.

Wait, growl?

Percy ducked just in time as an arrow sailed above his head. The wolves came out of the jungle and ran towards him. Behind the wolves were a group of girls in silver hoods and jeans. They had bows armed and arrows notched.

Percy ran into his tent to wake up Alia.

"Alia, wake up." Percy said. Alia opened her eyes slowly.

"What's wrong?" She asked groggily as she revealed her blue eyes.

"We're being attacked. We need to leave." Percy said urgently as he uncapped Riptide. Alia's eyes shot wide open. She quickly got up and ran went outside with Percy. By the time they were outside, the wolves and the girls were already advancing, but they weren't advancing towards them. They were attacking the monster a few yards to Percy's left. A drakon.

How Percy didn't sense it, he had no idea. But that seemed like a small matter, considering the drakon had eyes on them for a late night supper. Percy grabbed Alia's arm and ran away from both the girls and the drakon.

"Those were the Hunters of Artemis!" Alia said. "They could help us!"

"They will kill me and take you as one of them." Percy stated. "As you know, they aren't very fond of men."

Alia paled a bit but she kept running with Percy. They made their way towards a clearing. Percy knew this was a bad idea. They would be an easy target for the hunters. When they were about to run, they stopped at their tracks as an arrow sprouted from the ground beneath Percy.

"Take one more step, and it will be your last." A female voice said. A group of hunters came out from behind the trees. They all had their arrows notched and aimed at Percy. Alia was behind him and Percy was hoping he could protect her.

Then, lady Artemis showed herself. She still had the same look when he last saw her during the council of the gods after the war with the giants. Her auburn hair flowed to her back and her face was still beautiful as ever, but she looked angry.

Percy just smirked when he saw her. "Lady Artemis," Percy said with mock respect.

"Well well, if it isn't Perseus Jackson," Artemis said with a bit of disgust. "How nice of you to visit us."

"I didn't notice I had an invitation." Percy said while having a glare contest with the goddess. The hunters still had their bows aimed at Percy. "I guess I had to visit sometimes after I left when you forced me to take your gift."

Artemis' eyes flared. "You know it's true Artemis," Percy continued. "After I refused twice, all of you tried your best to kill me. Even my father tried."

Artemis glared even more harder. "Watch it, Perseus."

"Even you can't kill me. The Fates made sure of that. You managed to torture me, I'll give you that," Percy said with a pained laugh. Alia didn't have a clue about what they were talking about.

There were a collective gasps coming from the hunters. "I'm guessing you never told your hunters the whole story did you?"

Thalia stepped forward from the group of hunters. Percy missed her. She was Percy's cousin, but he treated her like a sister. It softened Percy's heart when he saw her. Thalia's eyes were teary and she looked like she had been crying. "Is it true Milady? What Percy says, is it true?"

Artemis expression softened. She simply nodded. Thalia's expression turned to anger.

"Why did you want to kill him?" Thalia yelled.

"Perseus has declined our offer of godhood _twice_. This puts us in a humiliating position. The gods decided either he takes the offer, or die. Zeus can't let his pride get anymore wounded."

"And you decided to kill him?" Thalia demanded. Her eyes flared with anger. Her body was crackling with electricity.

"Thalia, calm down. It's not their fault, it's mine. I wounded their pride." Percy claimed. This made Artemis mad.

"Bound him and bring him to me!" Artemis ordered. The other hunters chased after them. Thalia stood still. Percy grabbed Alia's arm and ran away from them, only to meet Apollo and Hermes in front of them.

"Hey Perce," Apollo said. "Long time no see."

Percy smirked before sending water up to their faces and ran past them. Now, they had three gods chasing them. Then, Percy remembered Athena. Knowing Athena, he knew that probably all twelve Olympians are here. Also, knowing Athena, he probably expect them to run straight into her trap. So, Percy stopped in his tracks.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Alia asked. "Come on, we gotta move."

Percy just stood still. "Athena probably have something planned for us up front. We should hide." Percy said. Percy climbed on a tree, followed by Alia.

"We're gonna get caught." Alia said quietly. "We are the children of Zeus and Poseidon. Our aura and scent are too hard to mask." Percy just smiled. Then, Alia's eyes starts closing. Percy muttered the word 'Sleep' in Ancient Greek. Soon, Alia fell asleep. Percy tried his best not to draw attention. He covered himself and Alia with leaves so it would be harder to see them from a distance. He heard something pass beneath them. Percy stayed quiet. After a few minutes, Percy felt himself drifting off to sleep.

**Line Break.**

Percy and Alia were in the forest, looking for a way out.

"Percy, how did you know?" Alia asked. Percy looked at him.

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know that it would work? That staying on the tree would get rid of them?"

Percy shrugged. "I didn't."

"Then how-"

"I know Athena. She probably expects us to run from them instead of hiding, where we could get caught. They were confident, I give them that. But what they don't know, is that in the past few days, I've managed to learn how to conceal our aura."

"How did you conceal mine?"

"I put you to sleep. It doesn't hide you aura, but it minimizes it."

"Can you teach me?"

"Teach what?"

"How to conceal my demigod aura."

Percy chuckled. "I will, just not now." Percy ruffled her hair but she frowned in annoyance.

"I have known you for one day, and you're already treating me like a little girl." Alia said.

"No, I'm treating you like a little sister." Percy said. "My little _baby_ sister." Percy giggled.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!"

"Aww, you're cute." Percy said and pinched her cheeks.

"Stop it!" Alia said, but she smiled a bit.

"I'm just kidding Alia, relax."

Both of them laughed.

**Another Line Break.**

Percy and Alia managed to survive for a few weeks. Alia's control over fire has been getting better and she didn't have to sleep anymore after summoning some food. But she can't do it too much in one day.

Percy and Alia grew close. They developed a brother-sister relationship, but never had feelings for one another.

They were camping one night, where Percy stood watch. He was tending the flames when he heard footsteps coming to their direction. Percy stood up with Riptide uncapped.

Thalia stumbled onto their camp, her clothes were torn at a few places. Her hair was filled with twigs and leaves. She had a cut on her cheek and was holding onto her stomach.

Percy managed to help her before she fell. She gripped Percy's shirt and looked at his sea green eyes. Thalia had a pained expression on her face.

"You need to go. They're here." Thalia said before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alia's POV**

"Alia, wake up!" Percy shouted at Alia before she woke up. Her eyes opened instantly. She saw Percy with a girl leaning on him. It was the same girl that seemed to be friends with Percy when they encountered Artemis a few days earlier.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" Alia asked. Percy's eyes looked worried.

"We have to leave now. The whole Olympian Council is here, and a bunch of demigods." Percy said. He left the tent and Alia followed. Alia heard multiple footsteps a ways to her left. They sounded far, but it also sounded like there were many of them. Alia immediately knew that both she and Percy wouldn't be able to handle them, and with the Olympian Council on their side, they didn't stand a chance.

Alia helped Percy with Thalia, who was unconscious. Alia and Percy were carrying Thalia when she heard the footsteps get closer. Alia and Percy quickened their pace, but running at full speed while carrying an unconscious demigod was like running with one leg tied to a dummy.

Even with both of them carrying Thalia, their progress was way too slow. Alia heard someone shout "There they are!". It was only a matter of time before they are surrounded.

Then, Percy gave Thalia to Alia.

"Take her somewhere safe, I'll lead them away." Percy said while letting go of Thalia.

"You can't! They'll get to you!" Alia said.

"It's me they want, not you. Get to somewhere safe."

"But-"

"I'll meet you there, I promise." Percy said before kissing her forehead. Percy grinned before heading to the woods. Alia heard that their attention was focusing on Percy.

Alia carried Thalia away from them until Alia couldn't hear anymore noises. She set Thalia to lean on a tree and started a fire. It was a risky move, starting a fire because it could alert the gods and demigods of their location, but she had no choice. Thalia's skin was cold and feverish. She was also cold and it was late at night.

Alia wondered what Thalia was doing with them, because the last time Alia saw her, she was with Artemis. Alia had trouble trusting her and she was afraid that Thalia will betray them and tell the gods where she was.

She was also worried for her cousin, Percy. Percy had endangered himself to save both of them.

But Alia's thought was still disturbed by what Artemis said to them a few days ago.

___Perseus has declined our offer of godhood twice._

_That was what Artemis had said. Alia thought Percy was just another half-blood, but she realized that Percy maybe more than meets the eye._

_Alia tried to bandage and wrap all of Thalia's wounds as much as possible. When she was done, she sat on the log and tended to the flames._

_After Alia stood watch for a few hours, Thalia started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her electric blue eyes, the same that Alia had. Alia summoned a glass of water and gave it to Thalia._

_"Here, drink this." Alia offered. Thalia took the glass and drank the water. Thalia at least looked a bit better._

_"Thanks," Thalia said. Alia just nodded. "You're Percy's friend, right?" Alia nodded again._

_"I'm Alia. Alia Moonlight and you're Thalia, from what Percy told me."_

"That's me." Then, Thalia looked around. "Where's Percy?"

Alia explained to her what had happened. "Percy distracted the group that was after us so we could escape. I would've gone with him, but he asked me to take care of you."

Thalia slammed her fist to the ground. Electricity sparked near her. "That Kelp Head!" Thalia tried to stand up, but winced and fell to the ground.

"You're hurt. Stay still, or it'll get worse." Alia said. Thalia just glared at her.

"I'm going to save my friend, whether you're coming or not." Thalia insisted. She tried to stand up again, but failed.

"Look, I want to go and save Percy just as much as you do. But I promised him that I would take care of you, and hurting yourself more than you already are isn't going to bring him back."

Thalia looked at her with a bit of awe. Thalia studied her eyes a bit closer.

"Your eyes," Thalia narrowed her eyes. "We're related, aren't we?"

"I don't think so. I'm the daughter of Zeus. From what I know, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades swore not to sire anymore children after World War II," Alia said. "That makes me the only daughter of Zeus."

Thalia shook her head. Alia gave her a confused look.

"You're wrong. Dad broke the pact, twice. I'm also a daughter of Zeus. So, sister, how old are you?" Thalia said with a small smirk.

Alia's jaw dropped. She had a half-sister. And she's a hunter. That was going on Alia's list of _Top 10 Things Made Alia's Jaw Drop._

"I'm sixteen. But are you really-"

"Yes I am. I'm fifteen. Well, technically I'm twenty five, after seven years stuck as a tree-"

"Wait, what?"

"-and three years immortal as a hunter, I'm staying fifteen."

Percy didn't tell Alia much about Thalia. Percy only told her that she was Percy's cousin and best friend. Turns out, Thalia was her half-sister and she spent seven years of her life as a tree.

"How?" Alia asked. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"How, what?"

"How did you become a tree?"

Thalia smiled a bit. "Well little sister, sit down. I'm gonna tell you a bed time story."

"I'm not your little sister. I'm older." Alia grumbled.

"You are my little sister, 'cuz technically, I'm older." Thalia said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever." Alia said. She hid a smile because she was actually enjoying her time with Thalia.

"It started when I met two people, Luke and Annabeth, a son of Hermes and a daughter of Athena. The three of us were on the run and we were chased by monsters. We made our way to Half-Blood Hill, where the monsters closed in on us. I told Luke and Annabeth to get to camp first, while I stayed behind to fend the monsters off."

"That was either brave of you, or stupid of you." Alia muttered slowly. Thalia heard that and she punched Alia in the shoulder lightly.

"Shut up and let me finish the story."

"That hurt!"

"Serves you right." Thalia said while shrugging. "Anyway, I was at my dying breath when Dad turned me into a pine tree. I didn't feel anything after that. Then, the next thing I knew, I woke up, staring at Percy's face carrying me to the infirmary."

"How did you, um, appear?"

"The Golden Fleece helped."

Alia nodded blankly. So many questions came into her head. Who are Luke and Annabeth? Where is Half-Blood Hill? And what the heck is a fleece?

Alia realized she was getting sleepy. Thalia seemed to notice.

"Get some sleep Alia. I'll take the next watch." Thalia said. Alia nodded drowsily. She rested herself on a tree and fell asleep.

She hoped she would dream of something, but Percy told her that dreaming would alert the gods of their location. Morpheus had a certain way of tracking using people's dreams.

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia tended the flames as she watched Alia falling asleep. She held back some tears when she thought about Percy.

That stupid Kelp Head! Why does he have to be so loyal? If it wasn't for his stupid flaw, he wouldn't have going around endangering himself to save his friends.

In frustration, Thalia threw a rock at a tree, which did practically nothing.

Thalia still remembered her escape from the hunt yesterday.

**Line Break (Flashback)**

Thalia was furious at her mistress and all the other Olympians. Percy did something noble, and they said that their pride was wounded, especially her father, Zeus. Zeus had a huge ego when it comes to his pride. Most would call it normal. Thalia called it bullshit.

Thalia stormed to Artemis' tent with electricity sparking around her. Most of the hunters stayed away from her, which was a good thing. She didn't want to zap one of her sisters by accident.

When she was at Artemis' tent, she didn't ask for permission to enter. Thalia just barged into the door and slammed it shut, causing Artemis to jump.

"Thalia!" Artemis yelled. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you and all the other Olympians?" Thalia demanded. Her eyes flared with rage. "Why does Zeus want to kill him?"

"His pride has been wounded. And I have to say, the entire council-"

"I don't care what the council says!" Thalia snapped. "Percy saved Olympus, twice! The first time he turned down godhood, demigods' life all over the world got better. The second time, Hestia and Hades each got their throne back. Hasn't he done enough?!"

"Look Thalia, it's-"

"Shut up! Percy is the most decent and greatest hero I've ever met! Why are you forcing him to become something he doesn't want to be?!"

Artemis went silent, but Thalia was still angry. She balled her fists.

"Not only you forced him, you tortured him as well! Where's the fucking logic in that?! Dad's pride is too big for his own fucking ass!"

"Watch your mouth sister. Father doesn't-"

"Doesn't what? Tolerate with such language? That's bullshit! Come on Dad! Blast me! Prove me right that you only care about your own goddamn ass!"

Thunder rumbled loudly. Thalia wasn't afraid of getting blast by her father. It would be a lot less painful than what her heart felt when she heard that her "family" tortured her best friend.

"Thalia," Artemis warned. Thalia glared at her.

"Good luck finding Percy by _yourself_. If this is what the Olympians call _fair,_ then it's all bullshit to me." Thalia stormed out of the tent and left the hunt.

She tried to find Percy, but she couldn't. She ran away as fast as she could before the Artemis and the hunters managed to track her down. The day she left, monsters attacked her. She had been able to handle the small monsters such as hellhounds and a few _dracaenae_ with her shield, Aegis and her spear.

But when the drakon attacked, that's when Thalia knew she was in trouble. The drakon came with a hellhound. As she killed the drakon with her spear, the hellhound lunged at her and tried to claw her throat out, but she managed to kill it. But she was in a bad shape.

She ran and tried to find Percy until the next day, when the gods finally tracked her down. She managed to escape, but Ares managed to cut a good sized cut on her cheek.

She ran away but barely had any energy left. That's when she stumbled onto Percy and warned him.

**Line Break (Flashback ends)**

Thalia rubbed the wound on her cheek, remembering how painful it was only hours before. Thalia looked at Alia. She couldn't believe that her father would have another child. This just adds to what his pride looked like. Thalia glared at the fire evilly. Her face looked cruel with the light of the flames on her face, as if her face wasn't cruel enough.

After a few hours, she decided to wake Alia up, as the sun was rising. Alia woke up and, well, absorbed the flames. Thalia stared at her.

"I know Zeus' kids can't do that." Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Hestia's daughter." Alia explained

"You just said your dad was Zeus last night."

"I'm adopted by Hestia a few years ago. She blessed me with her powers." Alia said, but her face was tense. "I don't like Zeus."

"Then we have something in common. Dad isn't my favorite person in the world either." Thalia said with a smile. This made Alia smile too.

"Let's go find Percy." Thalia said. Alia nodded.

Thalia kept her eyes open for any boy with green eyes and messy hair. It wasn't exactly easy if the only thing you see were trees.

The thing that bothered Thalia the most were monster attacks. They hadn't had any yet, but she was afraid. Thalia was able to defend herself but she was worried about Alia. Alia had her fire powers, but that would drain her too fast.

"Here," Thalia said while giving her bow and quiver of arrows. "You'll need to defend yourself."

"I have fire powers. I'm fine." Alia protested. Thalia shook her head.

"Those powers will drain you too fast. It'll slow our progress. Take this. Use your powers for emergency, like me." Thalia said. Alia reluctantly took the bow and quiver.

"Thanks, but I can't shoot."

"I'll give you a quick lesson. Hold the bow with your arm straight. When loading, hold the arrow with your middle and index finger. Inhale for pulling and aiming, exhale when shooting." Thalia said while demonstrating. Alia followed her instruction, and fired. It almost hit a tree fifty yards away. It's not perfect aiming, but at least it's good.

"Nice work. Now let's find Percy." Thalia continued.

They trudged the forest for what seemed like forever. The sun was shining a bit dim than usual, which meant Apollo is in a bad mood.

"We're not gonna find him at this rate." Alia said. She was right. The forest was too big. Thalia was already tired. She felt like just shouting his name and hoping he would appear somewhere, but that would be a stupid idea.

The sun wasn't exactly hot, but it wasn't making their search any easier.

Then, Thalia heard a huge roar that only the Minotaur could make. Thalia and Alia looked to where the roar came from. It lay deep within the jungle.

"We need to go there. That might've been Percy." Alia said. Thalia nodded and the both of them sprinted.

**Percy's POV**

When Percy left Alia, he knew he was done for. It's hard to see a kid with a bronze sword as a threat when he's facing twelve Olympians, demigods, and the Hunters of Artemis at the same time.

Percy ran to another direction away from Alia and Thalia. Percy called to them and made noises, hoping they would turn their attention to him. He kept running and running and hoped that he won't get caught. He didn't know what Athena had lying in wait for him, but he didn't want to find out.

Then, an arrow sprouted from his leg. Percy yelped in pain and stumbled, causing him to crash to the ground. Percy thought it was Artemis, but when he looked at his leg, a golden arrow sprouted from it, which meant one thing . . .

"Hey there cousin," Apollo said, towering above him. Percy already pulled the arrow out of his leg. Gladly, Apollo hadn't notice.

"Hey Apollo," Percy said with mock grin and excitement.

"Why do you run from us? We're just trying to help."

"How can I not run? You're giving me help that I don't want."

"Well, we're helping you anyways. So-"

Apollo never finished his sentence. Percy stabbed him in the gut with the arrow and the kicked him hard in the crotch. Apollo sang soprano, better than Marilyn Monroe.

Percy ran limped past him and tried to make his way to a tree. Then, he fell onto a hole as deep as a well. It must have been a trap that Artemis and the hunters had set up. When Percy landed on his leg, his injured leg shot with pain. Percy managed to keep himself from screaming, but that didn't stop the pain. Percy tried to control his breathing and conceal his aura and scent as best he could.

Percy sat there, waiting for something to happen. The gods and demigods never did find him. Either they haven't checked the trap, or have completely forgotten about it.

Percy sat there, and fell asleep without even him realizing. In his dream, Percy met an eye. Literally, a single floating eye. Both of them were in a space of nothingness. Nothing was around them. No floor, no walls, no room, no nothing. Just an empty black space with just Percy and the eye.

Percy tried to move in his dream, but he couldn't. He could only watch as the eye was staring at him. It was unnerving, like having a twenty thousand cameras pointed at you for a long time.

"You will need this." The eye said. A small sea blue orb the size of a ping-pong ball appeared in front of him.

That was disappointing. Percy was hoping the eye would say something like, _Hey man! How's it going? You like being chased by gods and demigods?_

Percy tried to reach for the orb, but his arm won't move.

"The Materia will help you with your journey." The eye said.

_I think you mean material_, Percy thought.

"Good luck." The eye said.

Then, Percy woke up. Sun wasn't shining like it used to. Apollo must be on a bad mood since Percy kicked his manhood. That thought put a smile on his face. The smile quickly disappeared when he saw the orb that the eye had given him.

_The Materia will help you on your journey._

What the fuck does that mean?

Percy looked above him, it was a long way out and his leg was in no shape to climb. Percy grabbed the orb and tossed it around his hand.

"If you're supposed to help me, help me get out of this hell hole." Percy muttered. Then, the orb shined a bright, blue light, forcing Percy to close his eyes. When the light died down, Percy's jaw dropped.

The eye kept his promise and the orb did its magic after all.

Percy was riding a monster that he had never seen, heard, or known of before.

The monster was like a flying blue snake. It looked like a dragon, but its body was long and slim like a snake. Its wings were more like fins and it was probably as long as a football field. Its tail was like any other fish, except it was cerulean blue in colour. The snout was probably a meter long and its green eyes seemed to stare at Percy. At first, Percy thought he might have to kill the monster, but he realized the monster wasn't doing anything. In fact, it looked like it was waiting for its order.

_I am Leviathan, unborn creation of Chaos, and I serve the one holding my Materia._

Percy heard the voice inside his head. "Was that you?" Percy asked. The monster nodded. Then, it roared loudly. Two bad things happened.

One, Percy almost went deaf. Two, everybody knew that he was here.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that." Percy muttered.

_Oops._


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3**

******Percy's POV**

After the Leviathan roared, Percy sensed trouble. Its roar was so loud, it probably could be heard all the way in Olympus.

"Uh, we need to run. Can you move or something? Fly, maybe, or slither?" Percy asked. The Leviathan flapped its wings and they soared upwards.

"Well, now we're getting somewhere." Percy muttered. He remembered that he needed to find Alia and Thalia. The Leviathan flew around the forest, which made traveling a lot easier. It would've been wonderful, if the silver arrows didn't show up, forcing us to land.

"We need to land and get out of sight." Percy ordered. The monster obeyed, and landed softly on the ground. Percy barely felt a bump. They landed in a clearing. He got off the Leviathan and sensed someone, or something, was approaching them, and they're coming fast. Percy was in no shape of running, considering his leg was still wounded.

"We need to hide." Percy said. The hunters came out of the woods and aimed their arrows at Percy and the Leviathan. The monster growled at the sight of the hunters.

"What is that thing?" Phoebe muttered. Percy was outmatched one to seven. There were too many hunters, Percy doubt he could run from them.

To make things worse, Artemis herself stepped forward. Percy didn't know how a moon goddess could track him so fast during the day. Well, the huge flying thing probably gave him away. When Artemis saw the Leviathan, she was just as shocked as Phoebe was.

"Milady, what is that creature?" Phoebe asked. Artemis tried to answer, but no words came out of her mouth. While Artemis and Phoebe tried to figure out what the creature was, the creature sent out a blast of water from its mouth, firing the hunters. Percy took his chance and ran away. After firing, the Leviathan seemed to dissolve in golden dust. Then, a sea blue orb appeared in Percy's hand.

___Summon me if necessary, but for now, I shall rest. _A voice inside his head said. _That must've been the Leviathan_, Percy thought.

"Thanks, Levy." Percy said. He swore that he could feel Levy smirked in his head when he heard the nickname that Percy gave him.

He run, well, limped actually, to who knows where. Finding two girls in a huge forest is kind of hard when you have a wounded leg and did not get enough sleep. After a few minutes of limping, stumbling and cursing in a few languages, Percy's leg finally gave in. He was resting on a tree branch. His legs could barely lift him. He felt like he had been running a marathon with a knife stuck to his leg. Percy was thinking about Alia and Thalia's safety and hoped that they wouldn't get caught.

Percy mind also wondered to his dream last night. Who was the eye? What is a materia? And what is a Leviathan? Percy nicknamed the thing Levy, because Leviathan is just a mouthful.

Percy's mind kept reeling until he felt himself drifting asleep in the evening sky.

Percy had a nightmare, and it wasn't a good one.

Percy was back in the throne room, where the gods offered him godhood for the second time. Percy couldn't move or speak. At that point, Annabeth had already dumped him. He was reliving what had happened. He didn't want to relive it, and he certainly didn't want to remember it at all.

Percy was bowing down to Zeus, and he reluctantly stood up. "Well Perseus?" Zeus asked.

Percy looked at Zeus' face. It was still the same as ever. The same stern face with a neatly trimmed beard and a huge pride. It was only him and fourteen members of the Olympian Council. The other demigods had been asked to leave the area, except for me.

"I-I-"

"Accept the offer, son." His father urged. Percy was sweating and he was nervous. Not because all fourteen Olympians were looking at him. It's because he had the choice to become a god or not. If you have nothing else to lose, it could be a hard decision.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus." I said. Zeus frowned. Thunder erupted and Zeus' master bolt appeared in his hand.

"Are you turning my offer yet again?" He asked sternly, or angrily.

"I mean, I already asked for you to return Hades' and Hestia's throne back to them and make it so Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter be close to each other, there's nothing more than I want." Percy explained.

Zeus glared at me, so does the other Olympians, including Poseidon. Percy thought his father would defend him, but apparently, his father was siding with Zeus. Along with Hades. Percy had just done him a favour, and this is the repayment that he got. That's bullshit. He didn't know if Hestia sided with him or not, but she didn't say or do anything. She remained expressionless, and kept staring at the hearth.

"You're going to be a god, whether you like it or not." Athena said. Percy took a bit too long to realize what was going to happen. He managed to dodge the arrows that Artemis and Apollo fired and Hermes' laser mode.

___Sorry Percy__, _Martha's voice whispered in his mind. Percy guessed that at least the snakes sided with him.

Percy ran for the door, where it slammed shut. Even if Percy was strong enough to open it by himself, he doubted that it would open. The door seemed to be sealed by a magical barrier. Percy turned back. Zeus was advancing at him in human size; his master bolt was in his hand, frying the air with electricity.

"Chain him," Zeus said. Hephaestus came and chained me in Celestial Bronze chains. Great, Percy's chance of escaping just decreased from positive zero, to negative zero. Percy wasn't sure if there is a difference between the two, but he was to scared to think about it.

"You have brought this upon yourself." Poseidon said mournfully. Percy couldn't believe it. His own father was siding against him. Poseidon was basically abandoning him.

"What happened dad?" Percy asked. His voice was cracking. "You used to love me. You used to care about me."

"I do son, and I still do. But you can't defy Zeus' order any longer. You must stop this and stop being a shame to your family."

That broke Percy's heart into a million pieces.

_A shame to your family._

His father's words kept ringing in his ears. A tear traced down his cheek. Now Percy understood why Luke was so upset with the gods. They care about nothing but themselves. The idea formed in his head.

He won't be a god by now. He'll not go to war where the gods tell him to.

He will wage war on Olympus himself.

His eyes filled with hatred and anger. Zeus looked down on him. Zeus snapped his fingers and a table appeared in front of him. A bowl of ambrosia and a glass of nectar. Percy guess that this was the only way to turn someone into a god.

"Eat, Perseus." Zeus ordered. Percy kept silent. He refused to do what Zeus says. Zeus ordered the same thing again, and again he refused. Zeus was getting even angrier.

Zeus zapped the celestial bronze chains on Percy's wrists, which electrocuted his body. His back arched and he yelled in pain as thousands and thousands of electricity flowed in him.

When the electricity stopped, Percy's body was smoking. He just looked at Zeus angrily. He was still refusing to eat any of the food. Apollo and Artemis fired a few arrows which landed on his back. He just groaned in pain. He was not going to give in. Not today, not ever.

They pulled the arrows out of his back, which was painful. Percy's chains and shackles tightened, stretching his arms to the both sides. He was on his knees. The gods took turn in torturing him, forcing him to take the ambrosia and nectar. Ares' way of torturing was the most painful one. He was beating Percy with his own bare hand, heating the celestial bronze on his wrists as Ares goes on. Percy's face and body was filled with bruises, cuts and burns. A few of his ribs were broken. He could barely stand up.

When it was Poseidon's turn, Percy hoped he would show him at least a bit of sympathy. But even gods make mistakes.

Poseidon fired a torrent of pure water, which immediately healed his ribs, cuts, bruises and burns. He felt renewed. Using the water, Percy wrapped the chains with a thin of layer water. He froze the water, and pulled free of the chains. The frozen chain shattered and broke, making the gods gasp. Percy smirked and went for the door. He hadn't thought that the door would be still closed. Luckily, his luck sided with him for once.

Zeus fired his master bolt, which Percy dodged and the bolt went straight to the door. It exploded with an ear shattering ___boom!_Percy's ears were ringing and he couldn't hear a thing. The Olympians were on the ground, pushed back from the force of the explosion. Percy got up, his head was still dizzy. The door had been blasted open. He took his chance and escaped.

That's when he heard Alia's voice. "Percy, wake up!"

Percy's eyes shot open. He was no longer on the tree. He saw two pairs of blue eyes staring at him. Thalia and Alia was looking at him with worried expressions. Alia hugged him and so did Thalia.

"Don't you dare do something like that again!" Thalia snapped, but it was clear on her face that she was relieved. Alia said the same thing.

"What happened? How did you find me?" Percy asked.

"Well, we heard a loud roar and we went to where it came from. We found this, blue snake dragon thingy-"

"Blue snake dragon thingy?" Percy knew Thalia was talking about Levy, but the way she described it was funny that Percy managed a smile.

"Whatever," Thalia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we saw the monster flying up and travelled somewhere East. When we got there, there was no trace of it. Well, except for the ground was wet, steaming, and it turned into mud."

"My shoes got dirty." Alia complained. Thalia shushed her.

"We thought it was you, so we looked everywhere. Then, well, we heard you snoring."

"Hey, I don't snore." Percy claimed.

"Yeah, but you drool." Thalia said, which made all the three of them laugh lightly.

Percy realized it must be around midnight, because both Thalia and Alia looked sleepy.

"Go ahead and get some rest girls, I'll take watch." Percy said. The girls both nodded at the same time. Thalia sat and leaned on a tree, while Alia slept on her lap. Watching those two warmed Percy's heart. They looked like sisters, even though, technically, they are. Percy wanted the family to last forever. He never wanted to hurt both of them, and he wanted to protect them from anything.

Even if it means sacrificing his life.

"That might be not a good idea." A female voice said. Percy turned around, uncapping Riptide as quick as he could. His sword was pointing at the goddess of the hearth, Hestia. Percy glared at her. Her face remained expressionless.

"What are you doing here?" Percy growled. Her eyes flared with flames, but it wasn't threatening. Percy felt the flames would give him comfort warmth.

"Relax Perseus, I'm not here to harm you or capture you. I'm simply here to offer you my help."

"And what makes you so sure that I would accept?"

"Because I know you would." Hestia said. Percy was surprised at her answer. He didn't want to accept, but he needed all the help he could get.

Before Percy could accept, Hestia handed Percy three bottles of nectar, three containers of ambrosia and some kind of bow. The bow was crimson red and the string was white silk. It felt warm to his touch, but it was getting hotter, so Percy set it down.

"These are the supplies you will need. Also, give the weapon to my daughter." Hestia said.

"Daughter? You mean Alia?" Percy asked. Hestia nodded. Hestia was about to leave, but Percy called "Wait." Hestia stopped at her tracks.

"Why are you helping me?" Percy asked. Hestia managed a simple smile.

"Just think of it as a showing of my gratitude to you for returning me to my throne." Hestia said. She glanced back. "Percy, if you wage war against Olympus, I will not be part of it. I won't join the Olympians, nor will I join you." Percy nodded. He respected the goddess' decision. With that, Hestia flashed away in a column of flames.

Percy looked at Hestia's gift. Three bottles of nectar and three containers of ambrosia. She also gave him a bow, which he had been told to give her daughter. Percy wondered how they are going to survive, if they don't have any arrows. Percy tried to touch the bow, but it radiated intense heat that evaporated Percy's sweat every time he tried to get near it. Yeah, it was that hot.

Percy guessed since Alia is Hestia's daughter, maybe she's immune to heat or maybe the bow won't heat up like a freaking oven when Alia tries to touch it.

Whatever it was, Percy decided he would wait until morning.

******Line Break**

"Wait, what happened?" Thalia asked. Percy sighed. This was the second time he tried to explain it to Thalia.

"Hestia visited me last night. She gave me some ambrosia and nectar and a bow for Alia and then she left."

"Why would she help us?"

"She said that she's grateful because I returned her throne to her."

Thalia nodded. At least she understood this time. Alia was still asleep. The sun was already rising. Thalia studied the bow closer and tried to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Percy said. Thalia ignored him and grabbed for the bow. The bow radiated intense heat that made Thalia drop it.

"Ow ow ow!" She yelled while shaking off her hand, as if the heat would go away.

"Told you." Percy muttered.

"What the Hades was that?"

"I don't know. I can't grab it without burning my hand." Percy said. "We have to wait for Alia to wake up."

Then, Percy and Thalia heard a roar nearby.

A few yards to their East, where the sun was rising, trees were collapsing.

No, not collapsing.

They were being knocked down.

Percy looked where the roar had come from, and, well, they saw an old friend.

The Minotaur chopped down all the trees as he cleared a path for him, and he was making his way towards Percy and Thalia.

"Now would be a good time to wake her up." Thalia muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter 4**

******Alia's POV**

Alia woke up to Thalia shaking her. Alia's eyes shot straight open when she heard the roar and the sound of the trees being knocked down.

"What happened? What is that?" Alia asked, still a bit drowsy.

"I'll explain later, but right now you need to wake up." Thalia said. Alia got up and saw Percy uncapping Riptide.

"The Minotaur is coming."

"You mean the bull man?"

"Yep,"

Alia paled a bit. She has never fought a monster like the Minotaur. She fought simple monsters like hell hounds and ___dracaenae _during her time with Percy and Thalia. Whenever they encountered a drakon, Alia would leave it to Percy or Thalia. Now, it would take all three of them to take the monster down because Percy was tired and Thalia wasn't looking good.

"Use that." Percy pointed at the crimson red bow on the ground. Alia was confused. Who made it? Why does she have to use it? And why was it red?

"Uh, okay." Alia managed. Alia grabbed the bow. Thalia and Percy studied her as she grabbed it. The Minotaur roared again and knocked another tree. This time, Alia could see glimpse of him.

It was twice of Percy's height and had huge beefy arms. It had horns pointing out of his head, and they looked sharp. The Minotaur carried a twin bladed axe and he wore bronze breastplate.

"He looked the same when I killed him last year." Percy muttered.

"Uh, excuse me." Alia said. Thalia and Percy looked at her.

"Can I have some arrows?"

Thalia looked at Percy. Percy shrugged.

"Hey, I don't know. Hestia just gave me the bow."

"Mom gave this to you?" Alia asked. The Minotaur knocked down another tree and he was already in front of them, eying them for breakfast.

"Talk later, stay alive now." Thalia said. Alia didn't know what to do. She had a bow, which was useless without some arrows. She could only hope that Percy and Thalia could handle it.

Percy twirled his sword and looked at Thalia. "Just like old times?"

Thalia grinned. She nodded and dashed towards the Minotaur with Percy. Alia tried to help, but she didn't have any weapons. The bow and arrows that Thalia had given her were nowhere to be seen.

Alia stood there and watched Percy and Thalia's teamwork. Their chemistry was amazing. Both of them put their lives on each other's hand without hesitation. Percy used himself as a distraction while Thalia sneaked up behind the monster. When the Minotaur lifted its axe and was going for the kill, Percy rolled out of the way and Thalia stabbed its back with her spear. The monster roared in pain. Thalia jumped out the way of its axe and Percy stabbed it in the torso.

They continued hurting the monster, but Alia knew this won't last. Percy and Thalia were getting tired. Their movements became slower. Then, the Minotaur got a lucky hit and smacked Percy with its hand. Percy flew into a tree and landed hard. He was knocked unconscious. Thalia saw this as she dodged the Minotaur's axe.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled. She rushed to his aide, but got knocked down with the minotaur's fist. Thalia flew back a few meters before landing to the ground.

Alia stood there in shock. Both of her friends were unconscious, and would soon be dead if Alia don't do something about it. She did a risky thing, but necessary.

She prayed to Hestia.

___Mother, help me._Alia prayed. Then, the bow felt warm in her hand. She looked down and saw it was glowing. Alia was not that good with a bow, but she had to try. She would love to try, if she had some arrows.

She took a deep breath, and held the bow straight. She hoped Hestia would help her. She closed her eyes, and drew the bow.

The arrow shimmered to existence when she pulled the string. The arrow appeared, already notched and placed between her middle and index finger.

The arrow was normal, but it was red in colour, just like the bow.

"Sweet," Alia grinned, but her job wasn't done yet. The Minotaur was slowly advancing to where Percy lay still. His axe was still in hand.

Alia inhaled and fired the arrow. As the arrow flew from the bow, it caught on fire. Soon, the arrow was engulfed in red flame. As it flew, it made a screeching sound, like someone had pluck the high note chord on an electric guitar.

___Great, _Alia thought, ___a flaming, screaming arrow._

When the arrow hit the Minotaur, it exploded on impact. The Minotaur flew a few meters back.

_Nice. A flaming screaming arrow with a C4 grade explosion._

The Minotaur got up and grunted. His eyes focused on Alia. He lowered his head and charged at Alia, his horns pointing straight at her. Alia gracefully leaped out of the way and sent a huge fireball to the Minotaur. The Minotaur's armour exploded open, leaving his hairy chest bare. So gross.

Alia fired another arrow to his leg. The arrow exploded, disintegrating his left leg. Alia fired another one towards his head. It exploded and disintegrated. The Minotaur never did get the chance to roar back. Well, it's hard when you lost your head.

The Minotaur dissolved in yellow vapour. Alia's legs buckled, realizing how tired she was. She went to where Percy was laying. She helped Percy sit. He groaned and put his hand on his forehead.

"Ugh, my head hurts. What happened? Where's the Minotaur?"

"It's gone. I took care of it." Alia said with a bit of a smug look on her face.

"No way, really?" Percy asked. Alia nodded with a smile.

"Thanks to Hestia's gift." Alia said, showing him the bow.

"That explains the burnt trees and grass around us." Percy said with a grin. Alia looked around and realized he was right. The forest was badly burnt from Alia using her fire powers.

"Well, I guess I got a bit carried away." Alia said. Luckily, there were no wildfires. Alia heard rustling behind her. She saw Thalia standing up and groaning.

"Oh shoot! Thalia!" Alia rushed to her side. Alia helped her up and sat her next to Percy. Alia explained what happened to the Minotaur. Thalia stared at Alia with awe while Percy just grinned.

"You did a great job." Percy said. Alia just smiled.

"I guess Hestia's gift have served his purpose after all." Percy said.

"Okay, you still didn't explain how you get the bow." Alia said.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain."

After explaining, Alia just said with a simple, "Oh."

"That reminds me, here." Percy handed the ambrosia and nectar that he got from Hestia.

"Thanks," Thalia said and ate some. Alia knew all about ambrosia and nectar. She can't eat too much without burning herself. She digested some and poured some nectar on her wounds. Instantly, her wounds closed up. They decided to rest for the day. It was tiring, and the fight with the Minotaur took too much of their energy.

It turned to night quickly. Alia started a fire and Thalia immediately went to sleep. Alia stayed up with Percy.

"Percy," Alia said quietly. She kept her eyes on the flames.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

Percy laughed at the question. "I'm twenty, why?"

"You don't look that old."

"Because I'm not old."

Alia laughed along. "You got a point."

They sat there for a few minutes of silence. Percy looked somewhat evil with the light of the fire on his face. His sea green eyes looked murderous. If Alia saw someone like him glaring at her with a knife, she would run away.

She never had any feelings for Percy. Of course, she liked him. But she liked him in a brotherly way. Like the same way she liked Thalia. She could feel that Percy and Thalia were having the same relationship like she had with Thalia.

"Percy, what did you do that made the gods angry?"

Percy's expression turned dark. Alia paled when she saw his face. She was afraid that she crossed the line.

"Y-You don't have to answer that. F-Forget I said anything." Alia stammered. Percy's expression calmed down.

"It's okay Alia." Percy took a deep breath. "Before I met you, or even, before you were born, there was a prophecy saying that when I turn sixteen, Kronos would rise and try to take down Olympus. Me and my friends from Camp Half-Blood and the hunters of Artemis formed an army and fought the Titan army.

"You're a big shot back then huh?" Alia teased. Percy just chuckled.

"The gods offered me godhood for the first time, and I declined. Instead, I wished for the gods and minor gods to claim their children so they won't be at the mercy of monsters."

"Oh. But Artemis said you turned it down twice." Alia stated.

"Yeah, I'm getting there. After the first war, there was another prophecy. Two camps, Greek and Roman would unite to defeat the giants, Gaia's kids."

"Wait, there are two camps?"

"Yeah, demigods from gods of Greek aspect and their Roman aspect. Anyway, a switch of leaders from both camp happened, thanks to Hera, or Juno. Seven demigods from both camps united and sailed in the Argo II towards Rome. There, a daughter of Athena had to travel alone to find a statue of Athena. After that, I met her again and we plunged into Tartarus together."

"You went to Tartarus?"

Percy shuddered. "Don't remind me. We made our way to the Doors of Death and met our allies on the other side. Then, we had the final war in Greece. We won, and I got offered godhood the second time."

Alia nodded. "What did you wish for this time?"

"I wished for Hestia's and Hades' throne to be returned to them. After they granted the wish, they forced me into godhood, whether I liked it or not."

"What did they do?"

"They tortured me."

"What?"

"The only way you could be made into god is by eating a special ambrosia and nectar. I refused. They tortured me, hoping I would eat it so I stayed alive. But Poseidon made a mistake."

"I thought Poseidon was your father?"

Percy tensed. His eyes flared in anger as he stared into the flames. Suddenly, all the noises of the forest went stopped. The rustling of the leaves and the sound of bugs suddenly disappeared. The night suddenly became colder and silent except for the crackle of fire.

"Sorry," Alia muttered. The cold night suddenly brightened a bit, if possible.

"It's nothing. Poseidon turned against me. He fired a torrent of water, which in turn healed me. I managed to escape and they've been looking for me ever since."

Alia couldn't help but feel that Percy was more powerful than she thought. The way her surroundings reacted to Percy's powers, that seemed like a power that only a god would have. Percy stared at the flames.

"I'm going to make a beeline." Percy said and wondered off to the forest.

Alia rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered.

******Percy's POV**

After his conversation with Alia, Percy's bladder acted up.

He wasn't very comfortable talking about his past to Alia. He wasn't ready to talk about how his father turned his back against him. He definitely couldn't talk to her about Annabeth. He's still not ready to talk about it. Even Thalia didn't know what happened between them. His break up with Annabeth was too painful to talk about.

He was on his way to a tree, where he had to make a beeline. He got to a tree not far away and did his business. Percy let out a shudder of relief. He turned and went back to where Thalia and Alia were staying. While he was walking, he sensed something wrong around him. He saw the fire and Alia sitting there. He stopped dead at his tracks. Percy uncapped Riptide and swung his blade and turned around. His blade was immediately met with a silver hunting knife.

"Artemis," Percy growled. Artemis smirked.

"Your senses are dulling Perseus." Artemis said.

"What do you want?" Percy edged a bit closer to her. Artemis was a few inches shorter than him. Her auburn hair flowed to her back. Her silver eyes met his eyes.

"I just want to talk." Artemis said. She pushed away Percy's blade and lowered her hunting knife.

"I supposed that the hunters have us surrounded." Percy stated. Artemis shook her head.

"It's just you and me." Artemis reassured him. Percy raised an eyebrow, but he still didn't believe her. He was cautious with everything she did and said.

"Okay then, talk." Percy said.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

That question took him by surprise. "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm running from you guys."

"I noticed that. But what are you doing with Thalia and the other girl?"

"Alia and I are staying away from you. Thalia's with me because you messed up."

"I didn't mess up. I was just-"

"Forcing a demigod to accept godhood." Percy growled. The air around him got colder and the Materia in his pocket got a bit heavier. "You know I didn't want to be a god."

"It was Zeus' orders." Artemis stated. She looked pale.

"Why are you following them?"

"Because he's my father."

"Well your father wants me dead!" Percy snapped. The ground shook slightly, causing Artemis to stumble a bit. She grabbed Percy's shirt before she could fall. She dragged Percy along with her, and Percy landed on top of her. Artemis and Percy groaned. Percy got up, and looked at Artemis. Her face was inches from him. Their nose was practically touching. He could feel her warm breath to his face. Percy got up and helped Artemis up.

"Sorry," He said.

"Don't be." Artemis said. Her face was slightly red.

"Percy?" Percy heard Thalia's voice calling for him. "Where are you?" Alia called.

"I'm over here!" Percy called. Percy turned to Artemis. "You better leave now." He saw Thalia and Alia at the distance. Thalia's eyes widened when she saw Artemis. Both of them quickly ran to Percy's side.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Alia asked.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia growled. Percy held her back.

"It's okay Thalia." Percy said. Thalia glared at Artemis. "Go back to the fire, I'll meet you there." They wanted to protest, but they knew Percy won't change his mind. They walked slowly to the fire.

"I'll leave now. I suggest you do too." Percy said. He turned around and left Artemis.

"I'm sorry." Artemis said sadly. She fired a silver arrow straight at Percy's leg, causing him to stumble to the ground. Percy yowled in pain.

******Thalia's POV**

Thalia and Alia were walking to the campsite as Percy ordered. She didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice. Then, she heard someone cry out in pain. Thalia turned around just in time to see Artemis flash away, carrying Percy with her.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled but it was too late. Percy was already captured.

"What happened?" Alia asked.

"That stupid goddess took him!" Thalia snapped. Alia looked sad. She stomped her foot in frustration.

"Where could they've gone to?" Alia asked. Thalia's eyes flared with anger.

"We're going to Olympus." Thalia said angrily. She sprinted off with Alia behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5**

******Thalia's POV**

Thalia was furious at everyone. She was furious at the gods for wanting to kill Percy, she was furious at Artemis for taking him, she was furious at that stupid Kelp Head for being careless, she was also furious at Alia, who didn't stop her from leaving him.

Mostly, she was mad at herself, because she let her guard down and let Percy get captured. She wanted to punch herself, punch Artemis or at least punch something.

She sprinted east, because she knew the nearest sign of civilization was there. She remembered it when she was on the hunt with Artemis. Thinking about her made Thalia even more furious. Her body sparked with electricity.

"Thalia, calm down." Alia said. Thalia calmed down a bit, but she was still mad.

"Thanks Alia," Thalia muttered. They ran until they found a road. At least it was something. She stared down the road, left and right. It stretched as far as she could see. Thalia hoped that a car would drive by.

Then, just her luck, a bus drove by. Thalia waved her hand along with Alia. The bus stopped. It didn't look very crowded. There were ,like, five passengers. The driver looked at them with a confused look.

"May I help you ladies?" The driver asked. Thalia put her calm face on and stepped on board. She snapped her fingers and the Mist breezed into the bus, entering everyone's body.

"You are on your way to New York. We already paid for the ticket and you're going to drop us near the Empire State Building without a question." Thalia said.

The driver nodded. "Yes ma'am. Get in, it's freezing out there."

"Thank you." Thalia said with a forced smile and took her seat. Alia followed her and said thank you to the driver. Alia took her seat next to Thalia.

"How did you do that?" Alia asked in awe. Thalia managed a small smile.

"A small trick with the Mist. I'll teach it to you someday." Thalia said. Alia nodded. Thalia stared at the window as the road and trees blurred. She was disappointed because she couldn't keep Percy safe. She was mad at her stupid father for being too prideful. Her mind was reeling with thoughts, she noticed that Alia had her hand on her shoulder.

"Thalia, calm yourself down. You're gonna electrocute everybody." Alia stated. Thalia realized that her body was letting out a few sparks. She can't control it sometimes.

"Sorry," Thalia muttered.

"Are you okay? I'm here if you want someone to talk to." Alia offered.

"I'm fine, thank you." Thalia managed a fake smile. Alia nodded. "You should get some sleep Alia; you haven't slept for a while." Alia nodded again and went to sleep.

Thalia looked out window. She sighed slowly. She just hoped that Percy would be safe. She hasn't heard a thing about Annabeth. The only thing she heard was, Annabeth was thinking of leaving him. Thalia hoped that it wouldn't happen. Percy and Annabeth are perfect for each other, in Thalia's opinion. When Annabeth was with Percy, Thalia thought those were the moments where Annabeth seemed the happiest since the day she knew her. She knew that Annabeth won't leave him, but when she saw Percy and how, ___broken_he was, he couldn't help but wonder what happened between the two of them. Percy looked like he was emotionally broken.

Thalia was thinking too much until she drifted to sleep.

******Line Break**

"We're here." Alia said as she woke Thalia up. Thalia's eyes fluttered open. The bus had stopped in front of the Empire State Building. Thalia's head was a bit dizzy, because she just woke up.

"We're here ma'am." The driver said. Thalia nodded.

"Thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure." The driver smiled. Thalia smiled back. It was good to meet some mortals that are nice. They got off the bus and entered the building.

"So Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building?" Alia asked. Thalia nodded.

"The six-hundredth floor." Thalia pointed up.

"Wait, how many floors?"

They arrived at the desk, where the same bald guy that has been guarding the entrance to Olympus and has been reading the same book.

"Give me the key to the six-hundredth floor before I zap your ass out of that chair now!" Thalia yelled. The guy paled. Without hesitation, he gave the key card to Thalia. Thalia snatched it and went straight to the elevator. Alia just stared and followed her. They entered the elevator and inserted the key card.

"Just like that and you gain the key card to Olympus?" Alia asked.

"Usually, demigods ask nicely." Thalia's expression turned to anger. "But I have no intention of being nice."

The elevator dinged, signaling it was their floor. Alia and Thalia got out and saw a familiar sight.

They saw the blue dragon they encountered a few days ago. It was in a battle just outside the throne room. The gods and minor gods were fending it off, but it seemed like a hopeless battle. There was someone riding the dragon and was yelling "Back off!" to the gods.

"Is that Percy?" Alia asked. Thalia thought so. She and Alia ran closer and realized it was Percy. He was riding the blue monster. Then, the dragon let out a torrent of water from its mouth, blasting all the gods and minor gods, including Poseidon who was the god of seas.

"Percy!" Thalia called. Percy saw her and grinned as if to say, ___check out my new pet!_

Percy got distracted. Ares leaped up and was readying his sword, aiming for the kill. Alia reacted quicker than Thalia could. She drew her bow and fired at Ares. Her arrow was engulfed in flames when it flew and let out a screeching sound. Thalia wondered why. When it hit Ares, the arrow exploded. Ares flew to the ground.

Two arrows, gold and silver, were flying at their direction. As fast as she could, Thalia slapped her bracelet and opened Aegis, her trusty shield. It opened just in time to shield both of them.

Then, trouble came to place.

Percy's monster disappeared in golden dust. Percy looked tired. He had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"We need to leave, now!" He yelled. The Olympians are advancing fast.

"Where can we go?" Alia asked. Thalia looked around, hoping to find a way out.

"Take the elevator?" Thalia suggested.

Percy shook his head. "No time. There's only one way to go, and you won't like it." Percy said. Alia and Thalia had confused look on their faces. Percy looked below him, and Thalia realized why.

"No!" Thalia yelled. "There's no way I'm going!"

"We have no choice!" Percy said. Percy grabbed Thalia and Alia's arm. He dragged both of them to the edge of Olympus.

"No, no, no!" Thalia yelled, protesting Percy's decision. Alia looked just as scared. Thalia wasn't sure about jumping from Olympus, and she didn't want to try it out.

"Too late!" Percy said. He jumped over, pulling Thalia and Alia.

Thalia gripped Percy's hand tightly and shut her eyes. She screamed during the fall, so did Alia.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Thalia yelled.

"You can kill me after we survive this!" Percy yelled back.

New York was small on the way down. Considering this was the six-hundredth floor, the amount of oxygen was lacking. Now, Thalia could only think about surviving the fall, and then torturing Percy after surviving the fall.

___Hold on. I'll flash you out of there. _A voice said in Thalia's head. It sounded close to Zeus' voice.

"Shut up! I don't want your help!" Thalia yelled. Alia and Percy looked at her, completely confused. Then, Thalia was flashed out by Zeus and appeared in the throne room of Olympus. Thalia opened her eyes, and did not believe what just happened. She looked around, hoping to see Alia and Percy, but she was alone.

Her father had saved her, but left her friends to die.

Thalia broke into tears while yelling Percy and Alia's names, hoping they would somehow appear beside her. That would be a lot better rather than feeling the guilt of leaving her friends behind. Thalia slammed the floor repeatedly while crying and yelling.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Zeus looking at her. Her sadness replaced with anger. Her eyes were murderous.

"You tried to kill Percy." She said slowly, looking at the floor. Her hand trembled with rage. Her body was letting out sparks of electricity that even made Zeus nervous. The other Olympian gods looked pale.

"You tortured him, you forced him into something he didn't want and when he escaped with me, you saved me but let my friends to die." She said angrily. Her hands trembled even more. The ground slightly shook as the electricity continued sparking and crackling around her. Every hair on her body stood up.

"My daughter, I was concerned about your-"

"You. Are. Not. My. Father!" Thalia snapped. She let out an electric explosion that blasted Zeus of his feet. Tears were running down Thalia's cheeks, knowing that she would live with this guilt forever until she dies.

"Percy was a hero! He was your hero! He was my friend!" Thalia yelled. She blasted Zeus again with another explosion. The other Olympians were blasted of their thrones. They all looked at Thalia in awe and shock. They never knew Thalia held such a huge power within her. She even managed to blast Zeus of his feet.

Anger overcame her. She thought her best friend and sister was gone. She didn't care about anything else that moment. Only one thing came into her mind: Kill the bitch that did this.

She advanced slowly towards Zeus. The air around her crackling with electricity. Artemis got to her feet and stood in her way. Thalia glared at her.

"Calm down sister," Artemis pleaded. Thalia's hand starts trembling.

"Get out of my fucking way!" Thalia shouted. She fired a lightning bolt at her, blasting her out of the way. "You are not my sister and I'm not Zeus' daughter!" The other gods couldn't do a thing. Nothing could control Thalia's rage and power.

Zeus stood up with his master bolt. He was pale. He fired his master bolt at Thalia. Thalia flew backwards from the explosion and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Thalia coughed up some blood and stood up. Her legs were shaking and she was straining to stand up. She advanced slowly towards Zeus' who fired his master bolt the second time. It blasted Thalia again.

Thalia wasn't going to give up. Not to these jerks. She struggled to stand up. Her arms were shaking. She tried, but failed.

"Stand down my daughter." Zeus couldn't bear to kill his daughter. He was sad that he had to do this. "Stay down."

"I'm not your daughter." Thalia growled. As weak as she was now, her eyes were still murderous. With all her willpower and determination, she managed to stand up. The council gasped in awe. She has been struck twice by the master bolt and she's still standing up. It was a miracle she was still alive.

Thalia limped slowly towards Zeus. She evilly grinned. She muttered something under her breath. Zeus just frowned.

"You will never get him. He will kill every last one of you. You will have no place to run or hide. He will hunt you down." Thalia said while grinning. Everyone knew she was talking about Percy. Thalia believed in her threat to the gods.

"You better repent on your mistakes," Thalia said. "Before he gets you." Thalia laughed. Zeus had seen enough. He can't stand watching his daughter like this.

Thalia used the last bit of her energy and run towards Zeus while crying.

"I'm sorry my child." Zeus said. As Thalia lunged at him with a yell, Zeus fired his master bolt for the third time. When the smoke cleared, Thalia's body was gone. There was no trace of it or whatsoever.

Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus and a hunter of Artemis was dead.

******Unknown POV**

"I'm sorry my child." Zeus said. Zeus fired his master bolt as his daughter lunged at him.

The eye watched with interest. The daughter of Zeus was a strong one. She managed to knock down fourteen Olympians and took a straight hit from the master bolt twice and still manages to stand up.

The yellow Materia glowed beside him. The eye looked at it.

"I see you have chosen your champion." The eye said. The yellow Materia glowed brightly. When the light died down, a golden tiger appeared. It stood with two feet and had a few spiky hairs which stood up more golden that the rest. The tiger growled ferociously, waiting for its next victim. Its body let out sparks of electricity.

"You have chosen well, Ramuh." The eye said. "Let's just hope that the girl will accept you."


	6. Chapter 6

******Chapter 6**

******Alia's POV**

When Thalia suddenly disappeared in a flash, Alia was shocked. Percy looked like it, too. Before she disappeared, she yelled "Shut up! I don't want your help!" Alia didn't know who she was shouting to.

"Hold on!" Percy said. He looked worried. "I didn't want to use this, but here goes nothing." Percy took out a small sea blue orb from his pocket. It was the size of a ping pong ball. Alia had never seen anything like it before, but she hoped that it would help us get out of this mess. Percy closed his eyes and muttered something that Alia couldn't hear. The orb glowed brightly with bright, blue light that forced Alia to close her eyes. When the light died down, Alia felt the wind through her body. But then she realized something.

She was heading up, back to Olympus.

Alia opened her eyes and saw she was on the blue dragon that she saw earlier. Percy was in front of her, controlling the dragon.

"What the-"

"Don't worry." Percy said as he looked back. He had a wide grin on his face. "Levy is one of us."

"Levy?"

"Its name is Leviathan, aka Levy."

Levy flew a bit faster, pushing them both, slightly as Percy and Alia held on to Levy's ridged scales. It took them a while to reach Olympus. On the way, Alia talked to Percy.

"What do you think happened to Thalia?" Alia asked. She can't hide the fact that she was worried sick about her sister. She had a bad feeling about this. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to end badly. Alia won't forgive Zeus if something happened to Thalia.

Percy shook her head. "I don't know. I just hope that she's okay."

She still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen.

Then, Alia saw Olympus just ahead. Levy dropped them off near the elevator before it dissolved into golden dust. Percy held out her hand and the blue orb appeared on his hand.

"Handy," Alia said. Then, Alia heard an explosion. It came from the throne room. Alia narrowed her eyes, and saw flashes coming out of the building. The air around them sparked a bit with electricity. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Zeus must be mad." Percy said and rushed to the throne room. Alia followed him. The bad feeling in her gut was getting worse. She was on the verge of crying, but she doesn't why.

Then, she heard a massive 'boom' from the throne room. Both of them staggered a bit.

"Zeus' master bolt." Percy said. "Something's wrong." He uncapped Riptide just to be careful.

They ran only for a few steps before the same explosion hit again. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the air around them went dry. "Twice?" Percy muttered with a confused face.

They managed to reach the throne room and found the door had been blasted open. The other Olympians had been knocked out of their thrones. Some were standing, watching the commotion. Artemis was struggling to stand up to their left.

At the middle of the throne room, they saw her, limping and bleeding. Her body was steaming and she looked weak. Her clothes were burnt in several places and her hand was trembling.

Thalia laughed and somehow managed to run towards Zeus, who had his master bolt in hand. Thalia lunged at him with a yell. Alia saw Zeus mutter something she couldn't make out before blasting Thalia with the bolt.

When the dust and smoke cleared, there was no sign of Thalia. Her body was vaporized. There were no traces of her anywhere. Percy and Alia were in a state of shock. Her sister had been killed, right in front of her eyes. Her body vaporized into nothing. Alia thought it was impossible, but it happened. Zeus looked at them, his eyes showed sadness.

Alia broke down into tears. Percy just stood still, his hands were trembling. He dropped his sword. Riptide clattered on the floor. The other Olympians stood up and noticed us. They didn't do anything. They were in a state of shock of what just happened. Thalia's power shocked them. During that moment, Thalia was stronger than Zeus.

Alia's sadness turned to rage. She stood up, readied her bow. Her cheeks were streaming with tears as she glared at Zeus.

"Go to Tartarus." Alia muttered as she drew her bow. She had an evil expression on her face. An arrow appeared. The heat it radiated made her sweat evaporate and the marble floor felt hot. She was about to fire when Percy held her hand. Alia looked at him. Alia was a bit surprised when she saw Percy had tears on his face.

"Percy. . ." Alia said slowly. Percy looked at her, telling her to lower her bow. Alia reluctantly followed. The heat lowered, but it still felt hot around her. Percy pulled her back behind her. Alia caught a glimpse of his sea green eyes, and her spine shivered.

His eyes were scary. It was like staring on your death face to face. If Percy's look could send a shiver down Alia's spine, she didn't want to know what he could do with his powers.

Alia stood behind him. The throne room darkened a bit as the flames of the hearth dimmed.

"You have killed my best friend." Percy hissed. He picked up his sword and pointed at Zeus. His glare was so intense that even Alia couldn't help but shiver. The Olympians went silent as the throne room continued to turn even darker.

"You have made an enemy." Percy growled at Zeus. "This means war." Percy stabbed Riptide to the floor and it sank. The marble floor cracked a bit. "Good luck finding another hero to defend you."

Percy grabbed Alia's arm and dragged her away from the throne room. Alia just followed him, not daring to defy his orders. The way he threatened Zeus was scary.

"Percy, I'm-"

"Save it." Percy said. Alia shut her mouth. She was scared of Percy. Alia liked Percy, he was funny and easy to hang out with, but when he's mad, well, Alia hoped she could get an anti-Percy bunker.

Percy stormed out of Olympus with Alia struggling to keep up. Thunder boomed in the sky. Lightning struck all around them, but not hitting the.

"Is Zeus. . ." Alia didn't finish her sentence. Alia had a feeling that Percy caused this. The thunder and lightning was caused by Percy. Alia was sure of it. Percy stayed quiet and didn't say a thing.

Alia and Percy took the elevator. Both of them were feeling sad and angry and both wanted to kill Zeus. They stayed quiet. Alia thought of the times she spent with Thalia. Alia sobbed and cried. She sat down and buried her face in her knees. She felt Percy's arm around her.

"It's okay Alia," Percy said slowly. "Everything's gonna be fine." Alia wanted to believe that, she really does. But Alia knew Thalia was gone. Alia kept crying. The elevator ride seemed to take longer than she remembered.

"Come on Alia. I'm here for you. We're gonna get Thalia back. I promise." Percy said. Alia shook her head.

"Don't make false promises, Percy. Don't make promises you can't keep." Alia said softly. Percy didn't know what to say. Alia just cried. When the elevator dinged, she stood up and went outside. Her eyes were red from crying. Percy had his hand around her shoulder and held her close to her.

"Percy, did you mean it?" Alia asked.

"What?"

"You waged war on Olympus, do you mean it?" Alia asked. Percy nodded. "You do know that's suicide right?" Percy managed a smile. He just shrugged.

"I've done that a couple of times." Percy joked. Alia smiled a little.

"Whatever you do Percy, I'll always follow you." Alia said. Percy ruffled her hair and for once, Alia didn't feel annoyed.

******Artemis' POV**

Artemis couldn't register what just happened. She tried to remember what happened. Her lieutenant showed powers that she never thought Thalia would have that rivaled her father and she got vaporized. Artemis was sad and heartbroken that her sister was gone. When Artemis tried to stop her, she simply blasted her away, saying that she was not her sister.

Hearing that broke her heart. She cared about Thalia and always considered Thalia a sister. She loved Thalia very much. Her faith towards Zeus was crumbling after Zeus killed his own daughter, knowing that his daughter could defeat him. Artemis couldn't believe that Zeus would do that.

To tell the truth, it took Artemis a lot of courage to stand in Thalia's way. She knew she would be easily defeated, but she could at least try. As she expected, Thalia was stronger than her. Artemis was grieving from Thalia's death.

Then, there's the girl, Alia. Artemis managed to enter her memories when her mind was vulnerable. She saw how much Thalia and Percy meant to her. Percy and Thalia took care of her as a family. Artemis knew that she and Thalia developed a sisterly bond. Artemis knew how Alia felt when she saw Thalia's death. She felt the same thing.

Then, there's Percy.

Her body shivered at the thought of him. When she looked into his eyes, she paled and froze on the spot. She had never seen Percy like this. When Percy fought during the war with the giants, Artemis thought he was a demon. But that was nothing compared to this. Percy looked like he could unleash Hell itself in Olympus. The aura he radiated made her skin itch. His threat rang in Artemis' ears. He wanted to defend Olympus and her father's honor, but she was scared to go to war against Percy.

Yeah, she admitted it, she was scared of a man. She could feel that Thalia's powers were nothing compared to Percy's if he unleashed it. Artemis was scared of facing Percy. Artemis was also scared of what Percy might unleash on them when he's attacking Olympus. When Percy said that he'll go to war against them, Gaea's threat seemed small.

Artemis knew that Zeus still wanted to make Percy a god, but seeing Percy at that state made her question Zeus' decision. If Percy was this powerful as a demigod, she couldn't imagine what he would be like as a god. Her father was probably thinking the same thing, and she couldn't blame him.

The council recovered from their shock and sat on their thrones. When Percy left, the room brightened a bit. That thought made Artemis tremble. How powerful is Percy?

When they sat on their thrones, they had nothing to say. Zeus looked beat up and weak. Hera was trying her best to comfort her husband. Poseidon looked scared that his son just waged war against him. Artemis' brother, Apollo, listened to his iPod, but she knew he wasn't into it. His golden eyes seemed to stare far away.

Dionysus looked bored, well; at least he pretended to be. His grapevines started growing uncontrollably. Hermes' wings on his Reeboks were restless. The snakes on his caduceus were silent, not saying a single word. Ares tried to be brave, but even a blind man would realize he's nervous. He always put it that way. Not scared, nervous. Hephaestus started fidgeting with anything that he could find and Hades kept looking at Zeus.

As for the females, Demeter stared into space. Aphrodite stayed silent, which was a first. Athena looked like she was planning a strategy, just in case Percy was serious about going to war. Hestia remained calm and expressionless. Artemis herself wasn't doing too well. She was still sad from Thalia's death and scared from Percy's threat.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Very well, now that that unsettling matter has been resolved, I have something to say."

Artemis straightened herself and wiped the tear off her face.

"As you all heard, Perseus Jackson, the former hero of Olympus, has turned his back on us. He has declared war with Olympus. We will set up our defense as good as we can with the help of Hephaestus and Athena."

Hephaestus nodded while Athena stared into space. "Athena?" Zeus called. That jarred her back to reality.

"Oh, oh, yes I'll help." She said. Zeus nodded and he seemed pleased.

Artemis looked at the Percy's celestial bronze sword. It sank halfway through the marble floor. There was a small crack on the floor. Artemis doesn't know why Percy left Riptide behind, but she wasn't sure she wants to find out. Is he giving up on being a hero? Does he have a more powerful weapon in his arsenal? Whatever the reason was, Artemis doubt that she could beat Percy.

"We have to find a new hero." Zeus said. "Any suggestion?" None came up. Their children were not as strong as Percy. Aside from Percy, Jason might be the second most powerful. But even Jason claimed that Percy is stronger than him. Artemis thought she could suggest any one of her hunters, but even they aren't powerful enough.

"I suggest my daughter," Athena said. There were several gasps came from all the gods and goddess.

"Are you sure?" Zeus asked.

"No one knows Percy better than she does. She's a skillful fighter and is an intelligent demigod."

"But can she stand against Percy's powers?" Hermes asked.

"I will give her my blessing, and I hoped all of you would do the same, in an effort to stop Percy from winning the war."

Zeus nodded. "If there are no objections, we shall make her the new hero of Olympus. I would've preferred my son Jason, but he's not ready for this. Hermes, bring the girl here."

Hermes nodded. He flashed away. Artemis looked at her sister. "Are you sure about her?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. She's the only one who knows Percy better than any of us, even Poseidon."

A few minutes later, Hermes appeared with the suggested hero.

"What am I doing here? What's happening?" She said while looking around the throne room. She saw Riptide stuck in the marble floor. "Isn't that Percy's sword?"

Zeus wasted no time in explaining. "Perseus Jackson has turned against us. He is waging war against Olympus."

The girl's jaws dropped. "No, Percy wouldn't do that. I know him. He's loyal."

"I'm sorry my daughter, but it is true."

"But, mother, what happened?"

"He's upset with us. He declared war on us, and we are in need of a new hero."

It took a couple of seconds before she realized what they were talking about. Artemis wasn't sure that she could give her blessing to this girl.

"Me? I-I'm not qualified. Jason is more qualified. He's stronger than me!" the girl claimed. Artemis agreed with her.

"That may be true, but he doesn't know Percy like you do. No one does."

The girl stared at Percy's sword. She looked at every member of the council.

Artemis wasn't sure about her sister's plans. Heck, she's not sure about Zeus anymore. She always thought Zeus as a stern god. But now, since Gaea's defeat, Zeus seemed a bit power crazy. He was scared that other forces tried to take Olympus again. Olympus has gone to war twice, and both times he had to rely on demigods, especially Percy. He offered Percy godhood so he could bind Percy into being the protector of Olympus for eternity. Now, Percy was declaring war against him, and Percy was his strongest warrior.

Artemis wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her father's side, join Percy, or stay out of the war. She knew if she stayed with Zeus, he would force her and her hunters to go to war with him. Artemis didn't want to face Percy and she definitely didn't want her hunters to face Percy.

All these thoughts were running at Artemis' as she waited for the girl's decision.

"Well?" Athena asked.

The girl looked up at them. Her blonder hair flowed back as she looked at Zeus with her stormy grey eyes.

"I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, will lead the army of Olympus against Perseus Jackson."


End file.
